Kain Kuromiya/Bleach Renascence
| birthplace = | birthday = September 12th | status = Alive | age =493 | gender = Male | height = 205.74 cm (6'¾") | weight = 95.25 kg (210 lbs.) | bloodtype = O | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | position =Eleventh Division Lieutenant | previous position = | designation = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | team = | previous team = | base of operations = , | relatives = | education = | martial status = | statistics = | chart = | zanpakuto =Yes | shikai =Hakkō Kamui | bankai =Jippō Tenbatsu | resurrección = | segundaetapa = | shinrihohei = | joshodo = | choetsudo = | primaryskills = | choshinrigaku = | fullbring = | choshinrigaku = | shadowsoul = | kagebuso = | spiritweapon = | signatureskill = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kain Kuromiya (黒宮化印'くろみやカイン', Bewitching Mark of the Black Shrine)is the current Lieutenant of the . Appearance Personality History Plot Arrancar arc Hueco Mundo arc The Thousand-Year Blood War arc ??? arc Unknown arc Equipment Powers & Abilities : : : : Hand to Hand Combat Expert: : Expert Tactician: Supernatural Pain Threshold and Tolerance: Zanpakutō Hakkō Kamui (八紘神威, Eight Directions Authority of the Gods): Kain's Zanpakutō is unlike any other Zanpakutō within Soul Society, taking the form of unusually large long sword rather than a traditional , with bandages wrapping its thin handle. Adorning the hilt itself is a single chain link, which Kain uses in conjunction with a strap and hook, suspending it from his back. Kain stated that Hakkō Kamui possesses destructive potential that can only be considered divine, allowing it to damage anything at Kain's discretion. *' ': Its release command is Divine Grace (天佑神助てんゆうしんじょ, Tenyuushinjo). Its Shikai appearance is indiscernible from its sealed state. :Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Hakkō Kamui is Kamimukae (神迎え, Summoning the Kami). It allows Kain to manipulate damage by changing a target's state of being. This is prominently displayed by Kain absorbing damage from his surroundings, opponents and even himself, storing it within his Zanpakutō. This process typically takes a couple of seconds. This not only heals and restores objects to an optimum state, but the absorbed damage can be used to empower Kain and his attacks. From here, should Kain come into physical contact with a target, or under certain circumstances be within a given range of them, he can willingly and directly superimpose desired damage their person. "Damage" is defined as anything unwelcomed or detrimental capable of impairing the value, usefulness and normal function of something. As such, structural flaws, status effects, illness, age, and even death itself among other things fit the criteria of "damage" as desired by Hakkō Kamui. After gaining mastery over his Shikai, he can actively manipulate how much damage he absorbs from targets, as well as absorb desired damage instantaneously. " :*'Kita Kamui' (北·神威, North Authority of the Gods): :*'Hokutō Kamui' (北東·神威, Northeast Authority of the Gods): :*'Higashi Kamui' (東·神威, East Authority of the Gods): :*'Nantō Kamui' (南東·神威, Southeast Authority of the Gods): :*'Minami Kamui' (南·神威, South Authority of the Gods): :*'Nansei Kamui' (南西·神威·, Southwest Authority of the Gods): :*'Nishi Kamui' (西·神威, West Authority of the Gods): :*'Hokusei Kamui' (北西·神威·, Northwest Authority of the Gods): *' ': Jippō Shinbatsu (十方神罰, Ten Directions Divine Punishment)... Weaknesses Zanpakutō Healing and Restoration (Shikai): Upon absorbing damage from a target, their wounds and any status effects are healed. While this provides Kain with a more powerful means of attack, it puts his opponents and surroundings in a optimum state of performance. As Kain grows closer with his Zanpakutō Spirit, he gains active control over which areas of a target are healed and restored. While this allows him to make more strategic decisions, it restricts the empowerment his sword gains by absorbing less damage as a result. Indiscriminate Healing (Bankai): Upon activating Bankai, Jippō Shinbatsu instantly absorbs all current damage and effects from everything within range of Kain's massive reiatsu, healing and repairing everything within a range nearly equivalent of Soul Society. This means friends and foes alike are completely healed and cured of any harm and status effects as they are absorbed into his Zanpakutō. This can prove to be a mild annoyance to Kain's allies, as they'll have to defeat any healed foes as well/ Collateral Damage (Bankai): Should Kain keep his Reiatsu unchecked, everything within its range will begin to take different forms of damage until his Bankai is deactivated or his Reiatsu comes under control once more. While this can prove beneficial to Kain, it can put his allies in harms way if left unchecked, eventually leading to the destruction of his surroundings and Soul Society itself. Quotes Battles & Events Trivia